Haru Kitsune
Haru Kitsune is a Nine Tail Kitsune. He is played by Dante Knightley. History Haru was a playful and happy 18 year old boy. Finding great joy in playing pranks and jokes on people. It may of appeared like everyone liked Haru but they all detested him. Because of what he was (the son of a witch). Even in this magic community witches were a hated thing, everyone was just waiting for an excuse to get rid of Haru and his mother, Elizabeth. Then one day, his mother was experimenting with lacrima crystals, there was a horrible explosion that claimed the life of 3 of the villagers and damaged the nearby shrine (angering the god sealed there, a nine tailed Kitsune ). The villagers had to preform a sacrificial ritual to appease the god. Haru was forced to be the sacrifice and was "killed" or so they thought. Little did the villagers know that Haru and his family had a strong connection to the god, and the sacrifice angered the god (which killed all of the villagers). The god could not bring Haru back to life instead, it used half of its power to turn Haru into a nine tailed Kitsune, which didn't bring his back to "life" but between life and death, he became an immortal. Powers He has a phantom state (invisible and can pass through things, like a ghost). Being the son of a witch and descendant of a pure magic blood line, Haru is a master of all kinds of magic and energy manipulation. Being turned into a Nine Tailed Kitsune made his mastery of magic even stronger. Has the ability to sense the evil in people and can therefore tell when someone is lying or is evil. He has a kind of beast state that his is constantly in but has various stages; Stage 1 is his normal state, he has nine tails, ears, and wolf-like teeth. Stage 2, small balls of fire float around him, his teeth get longer and his eyes start to glow. Stage 3, the balls of fire get bigger, multiply in number, and change to different colors, nails turn into razor sharp diamond hard claws. Complete Beast-Takeover, he turns into a giant nine-tailed fox, cloaked in blue flames that leave a trail of blue-burning paw prints. (When he is angry his fur as well as his flames turn black. His flames become extremely intense burning things around him.) Complete Power List *Phantom State *Magic Mastery *Evil Sense *Beast State *Absolute Storage *Absolute Imprisonment *Elemental Manipulation Personality Shy and very quiet but playful with the people he knows. He likes to play tricks on people. He tends to disappear when new people come around but once he gets to know someone he is the best friend you could have. Although he seems like he is very happy, there is something behind that, something cold. Others Haru loves Cherry Blossoms and when he unleashes his Kitsune powers Cherry Blossoms cover the area for miles. Is often seen wearing a fox mask. Haru is very talented with his katana and pairs his magic with his katana when he fights. Category:Males Category:Dante knightley Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Gods Category:Adults Category:Neutral Category:Magician